


Night Off

by October_sky



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Impromptu Date Night, M/M, SSSS forum advent calendar 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/October_sky/pseuds/October_sky
Summary: Lalli and Emil agreed to stay in on Lalli's night off, but he has other plans





	Night Off

“Lalli,” Emil grumbled as he pulled his coat on, “I was really looking forward to spending our night off together inside, where it is warm. So if you could at least tell me where we’re going that would be appreciated.”  
“Don’t know the words.” Lalli muttered after puzzling over it for a while. His Swedish was still somewhat limited, although he had made lots of progress. “Very pretty. Like you.” he said, drawing a small blush from Emil as Lalli pulled him out of their quarters by the arm. The day’s snow stretched out before them like an endless blanket, but the sky seemed to have mostly cleared, allowing the full moon to cast an eerie glow across the landscape. Lalli’s instincts pushed him, and he took off running across the snow. He clung to Emil’s arm, breaking out into giggles every time they fell into the snow.  
“Here! This is the place,” Lalli said as they came to a hill. Emil gazed into the sky and saw a flicker of green light as Lalli helped him up. Lalli crested the hill and sat down as Emil’s eyes widened in amazement at the ghostly green and purple hues swirling in front of him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his companion’s grin as he wrapped an arm around Emil’s shoulder and shoved his collar out of the way to plant a kiss on his cheek.  
“Worth it?” Lalli asked.  
“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes yes i know it took me like 2 months to get this on here sorry.


End file.
